


Starting the New Year with a Bang

by Malkuthe



Series: SolAngelo Smuttings [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Will, Dirty Talk, Dominance, M/M, New Years, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Ripping Clothes, Top!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkuthe/pseuds/Malkuthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stoll brothers are up to no good again, but with the help of their new shared lover, a son of Eros, most couples in camp get to enjoy the feeling of starting the year with a bang.</p>
<p>AKA: The time when Leo Valdez, getting frisky with Calypso, blew up an entire barge's worth of pyrotechnics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting the New Year with a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER** : None of the characters belonging to Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, and by extension, Heroes of Olympus, belong to me. Also. Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are of legal age in this fic. If you don't like M/M sex, then get the hell out of here. Though... I do have to ask, why are you even here to begin with? Because, well, it says right there in the tags, rather clearly, that this is M/M.

The night had started out perfectly well. It had started out perfectly sweet and innocent. Couples in the camp were sitting underneath the stars, watching and waiting as the clock ticked down to the passing of the new year. There weren’t very many of them, as it _was_ after all, the heart of winter, and most campers only stayed for the summer session. Still, Nico and Will were at the edge of the “gay” side of the beach, where all the same-sex couples had, perhaps through some sort of gay hive-mind, decided to settle down.

It wasn’t a sharp divide. There was definitely mingling between the two groups. Regardless, it could not be denied that the heterosexual couples gravitated to one side of the beach, and the non-heterosexual couples to the other. That being said, Jason was ever the non-conformist, lying on the sand with Piper right next to Nico and Will. Nico had asked where Annabeth and Percy were, but Jason had shot him a look that told him he didn’t want to know.

Nico and Will coming out to the camp had had quite the positive effect on the campers. Sure, they had all understood that as Greek demigods, gay sex wasn’t really too much of a big deal, but they were kids that grew up in the modern day, and despite great strides, there was still stigma against being homosexual.

Needless to say, the non-heterosexual couples started coming out of the woodwork in droves. Only three months ago, the Stoll brothers had apparently found themselves a hot piece of ass to share, in the form of a son of Eros that was only too glad to let them have their way with him.

Nico, while he still had his reservations, had been with Will long enough to know that being gay in the modern-day while still difficult, wasn’t anywhere near as potentially lethal as it had been back in the days of his youth. Nico made a face, leaning against Nico’s side as he realized he was using the “back in my day” line on himself again. Some days, he couldn’t help but make himself feel his _actual_ age.

Will looked at his boyfriend and stroked the side of Nico’s face. Nico shivered as Will’s knuckles grazed the soft skin of his cheek. “You alright, Nico?” asked the healer.

“Yeah,” said Nico with a chuckle. “I was just thinking about all the non-hetero couples on this side of the beach, and how, back in my day, this would probably have been reason enough to bomb the whole place.” Saying that, Nico had to reevaluate the propriety of his chuckle. It wasn’t appropriate at all. The thought wasn’t funny. It certainly wasn’t funny that gay people were ostracized then. Still, he was glad that they had come a long way. He was glad that he could go out in public with his boyfriend _mostly_ without threats of violence.

“It must have been really difficult back then,” said Will. He couldn’t help but think of all the men and women that forced themselves to live lies just so that they wouldn’t be at risk of dying at the hands of a disapproving society. Will leaned down and nuzzled Nico. “Also,” he said, “Back in your day? You’re sounding your age again, Nico,” said Will with a chuckle.

“That’s what was bothering me!” said Nico, pushing Will over and crawling on top of his boyfriend. “You’re dating an 80-something old man, technically. You better respect me, kid!” said Nico. He plopped himself onto Will’s stomach and bent down to kiss his boyfriend.

Will made a face when they broke apart. “Ew,” he teased, “Paedophile!”

Both Will and Nico were drawn away from their playfulness by the sound of Jason snorting. They thought he was being derisive at them, but apparently they had managed to wake him up. “Huh?” said Jason, propping himself up by his elbows and looking in the direction of Will and Nico. “Who’s a paedophile? Do I need to stab someone?” Nico and Will shared a look. Jason was rather cute when he was disorientated.

“Nico’s a paedophile, Jason,” said Piper, rolling over onto her side to face Nico and Will. She winked at them before turning to Jason. “Stabbing people isn’t always the answer, you know, Jason.”

“I could always zap people too…” said Jason sheepishly. Piper rolled her eyes. “How is Nico a paedoph—oh.”

Nico grinned at Jason. “I’m the oldest camper, technically!” said Nico almost cheerfully. He’d used the fact to his advantage multiple times. The campers had actually made a concerted effort to move away from using seniority as a way to decide things because Nico always won. Jason stuck his tongue out at Nico just as Will’s younger half-brother came around with a tray of fresh-baked cookies.

The aroma of the fresh-baked goods made the entire beach groan. They’d just had dinner, yes, but this was what you got when you brought really good-smelling food to a beach full of teenagers. They were all hungry again. “Hey, Andrew,” said Nico, satisfied that even the mere sound of his voice still made the scrawny kid jump. Will Solace two years ago had been scrawny. He was now lean from all the sword-training that he had to put up with because of Nico. Andrew was, almost impossibly, scrawnier than Will had been back then.

Despite the fact that a lot of the campers had already accepted Nico into the fold, Andrew still found him rather intimidating. Nico wished he knew, but he was satisfied with just scaring the living daylights out of the kid at any time that he could. “Hi, Nico,” said Andrew meekly. “Do you guys want a cookie?” he said, shyly shaking the tray in the direction of Will, Nico, Piper and Jason. Will didn’t need prompting. He shoved Nico off of his stomach and plucked a cookie from the tray, not even stopping to say thanks before shoving it into his mouth.

“One would think I don’t feed you well enough, Will,” said Nico, frowning at his boyfriend. “I’d like one, Andrew,” said Nico, waiting politely for Andrew to hand him one, and saying thanks afterwards. “Don’t mind Will, he’s just the uncultured swine of the camp.”

Jason snorted. _This_ time he was being derisive. “I’d like one too,” he said to Andrew, before turning to Nico. “Please. Will isn’t the uncultured swine of the camps.” Jason shot Nico a ‘ _we know exactly who the uncultured swine of the camp is_ ’ look.

Jason and Nico said, simultaneously, “Percy is.” Everyone in earshot started laughing. Even poor Andrew had to struggle to keep the tray of cookies balanced enough to not spill any on the sand. Piper asked for a cookie and got one. They were all enjoying their cookies. Even Andrew was having one.

“Say,” said Will, “Who made these? These are actually really good!” In the dim light, the blush on Andrew’s face was rather obvious. Will groaned in pleasure as he chewed on a second cookie that again, he had plucked from the tray without so much as asking. The sound sent a shiver down Nico’s spine and he had to restrain himself from attacking Will with his lips. “Never thought an Apollo kid would be a good baker,” said Will. It was an off-handed compliment that made Andrew’s face redden even more.

Will was scarfing down his third cookie by the time that Leo and Calypso came by. Nico still wasn’t halfway done his first cookie. Jason was having his fourth. Piper had given up after the second. Her excuse was that she’d eaten ‘too much for dinner already.’ “Hey guys!” said Leo. “I’m taking Calypso to the barge. She wants to see all the cool pyrotechnics stuff.” Leo around pyrotechnics. Nico wasn’t entirely too sure that was a great idea. From the looks on the faces of Jason and Piper, they didn’t think it was, either. “Oh, hey! Cookies!”

Andrew didn’t even pipe up a bit when Leo leaned down and plucked four from the rapidly-dwindling pile on the tray. “Thanks!” said Leo, through a mouthful of cookie as he handed one to Calypso. “Ow!” he said, when the immortal smacked him on the shoulder! “Yeah, yeah, no talking when my mouth is full! Ow!”

Leo swallowed down the bite of cookie he’d taken. “You guys wanna come with?” he said. Nico and Will shared a look with Jason and Piper. If Leo lost control on that barge, they did _not_ want to be anywhere near it. They all shook their heads. “Suit yourselves,” said Leo, hooking his arm through Calypso’s, much to the confusion of the goddess.

“I’m willing to bet ten dollars that Leo’s going to accidentally set off every firework on that barge before midnight,” said Jason, looking at Nico with a challenge.

“Twenty says he sets them off _at_ midnight,” said Nico.

“Hey!” said Will, “That’s _our_ date money you’re betting!”

Nico rolled his eyes at Will. “Yeah,” said Nico, “I’m only the son of the god of wealth,” he teased. Will pouted at Nico. It wasn’t like he had worked hard for that date fund. “Fine,” said Nico, relenting to Will’s puppy-dog eyes. “I’ll bet the ten.” Will scowled. That wasn’t what he’d expected, but it looked like Nico wasn’t going to back down from the bet. It was a doable compromise. Will, however, was on Jason’s side for this one. As much as he wanted to support his boyfriend, there was no way that having Leo on that barge would not cause a catastrophic explosion _before_ midnight.

For the next couple of minutes, the four demigods just lay there on their sheets on the sand, watching the sound and looking up at the twinkling stars in the sky.

Andrew took his leave after a little while and started offering the cookies, which had already mostly gone cold, around to the other campers. He passed by Connor and Travis Stoll, who started snickering before taking three, and sharing them with their beloved son of Eros, squeezed between them. “Are you sure this is going to work?” asked the red-head after very nearly sucking the breath out of Travis’ lungs with a kiss that set his veins on fire. “I’ve never tried it before on this scale, so don’t blame me if things don’t go to plan.”

\----------

Things _were_ going to plan. Out of nowhere, Will and Nico felt a heat in their stomachs. It was the kind of heat that didn’t come from a hunger for food, but from lust. They looked at each other, and were, in the space of half a heartbeat, attached by the lip and making out wildly on the beach.

Jason was perplexed by the sight. Nico and Will, while they had gotten better at it, were normally not the kind of couple to go for a lot of PDA. He was contemplating breaking them up until he felt the same heat in his stomach and he and Piper practically attacked each other, much to the chagrin of the couples nearby that hadn’t eaten the Aphrodisiac-spiked cookies. “Get a room!” called one son of Eros, not to be confused with the Stoll brothers’ lover.

Neither Nico and Will nor Jason and Piper acknowledged the jibe with a response, but they thought it was a good idea. Nico and Will got to their feet. They were still kissing rather passionately. Hands were roaming all over. Will stuck his hands down the back of Nico’s pants, eliciting a groan from Nico that made Will kiss him even harder. Somehow they managed to pick up their blanket from the beach and started, awkwardly, navigating their way through the crowd to the Hades cabin. It wasn’t long after they left that the other campers, who’d eaten the cookies, started to feel their effects as well.

\----------

The door to the Hades cabin slammed shut. Nico pinned Will against the door with his weight. He pressed Will’s arms above his head, his hands around Will’s wrists so that Will couldn’t struggle against him. Will didn’t mind. He didn’t even struggle at all.

It was rare enough that Nico took the dominance in their relationship. Will wouldn’t admit it, but he appreciated the fact that Nico looked rather bent on proving that he could top Will. Nico thrust his groin into Will’s. Will moaned into Nico’s mouth and wrapped his legs around Nico’s midriff. The son of Hades was strong enough to support Will’s weight, after all.

Will’s mind was spinning from the pleasure of being held helpless against the door of the cabin. Nico was being rough, but gentle, just the way that he liked it. His lips were bruised. There were hickeys all along his jawline from Nico suckling on his flesh. Nico trailed kisses on his neck, raining them down until his collar was reached. Will cried out, pressing his hips with need into Nico’s as the son of Hades started to nibble at the skin just on top of his collarbone.

“Yeah,” said Nico, his voice so sultry and gravelly, that it sent pulses of pleasure right through Will’s cock. “Moan for me,” he said. Will did just that. “Yeah,” said Nico. Will thought he was going to cum just from hearing Nico’s voice. “Such a needy bitch for me tonight,” teased the son of Hades.

Will moaned. He couldn’t think straight. He didn’t _want_ to think straight. His lust-addled mind wanted one thing, and one thing alone: for Nico to show him whom he belonged to. “Fuck me, Nico,” begged Will, his lips hungrily finding Nico’s, pressing against them like his life depended on it.

“Let’s get you to bed,” growled Nico, threading his arms underneath Will’s spread legs and carrying him over to their bed. He unceremoniously dropped Will onto the sheets. Looking at Will prone on the bed, legs spread and moaning like a bitch in heat just wanting to get fucked made Nico almost lose control. He rubbed his crotch through his pants, then looked down with a scowl as he realized that he still had clothes on. He stripped, divesting himself of his clothes so quickly that Will barely noticed it happening.

Then Nico lunged onto the bed and _tore_ Will’s shirt from his body. It was one of Will’s favourite shirts but he wanted Nico so badly that he didn’t care. Nico continued to peel off the tattered remains of Will’s top from his torso.

Nico peppered Will’s chest with kisses. He swirled his tongue around one of Will’s nipples, making the son of Apollo writhe in pleasure underneath him. Then he bit down, firmly, but not enough to hurt, and Will arched off the bed, mouth agape with pleasure. Nico smirked, kissing Will all the way down Will’s firm, defined abdomen, before sticking his tongue into his boyfriend’s belly button.

Will squirmed. Nico had just discovered another erogenous spot. He frowned when he realized that Will still had pants on. He slid them off in one fluid motion, flinging them to the other side of the room to reveal the column of hot throbbing flesh that was his prize.

Nico wafted his warm breath over the head of the cock, and watched it twitch and throb and let out a glob of pre-cum. Will had long since stopped begging with his words. Will was now begging with unintelligible noises of want and need. Nico was all too happy to oblige. In one motion, he plunged his lover’s cock whole into his throat. It was something that they had been trying for _weeks_ now, and in a single moment of passion, Nico was finally able to deep-throat Will.

Will thought he had died and gone to Elysium. His eyes rolled up in his head, and he could barely contain himself. He thrust his pelvis at Nico’s face, but he couldn’t get his cock any deeper. It was already buried to the hilt. He groaned, toes curling in pleasure as Nico started to move up and down his shaft.

Nico smirked, as much as one could smirk while sucking on a cock, at least. He continued sliding up and down Will’s cock in earnest. Up. He dragged his tongue along the ridge on the underside of Will’s cock. He stopped at the head to suckle on it, swirling his tongue around the sensitive glans and sticking the tip through the slit to get a taste of the salty-sweet pre-cum.

Will groaned, bucking his hips in earnest, desperate to cum. He kept getting close to the edge of orgasm, but he couldn’t seem to go over it.

Nico was tired of giving his boyfriend a blowjob. He’d wanted a mouthful of cum, but he realized he wasn’t going to get it. His own member was being neglected.

Nico crawled around on the bed and settled his cock and balls on Will’s face. He smirked, but only for a fraction of a second. He then gasped as Will took his cock. The velvety warmth of Will’s mouth was too much. He felt like he was going to blow his load, but he didn’t. He kept skirting the edge of orgasm, but he _couldn’t_ get there. He couldn’t paint Will’s face white with his seed.

Nico growled with frustration, even as his toes curled in pleasure. He grabbed Will’s legs and pulled them toward him. Will’s lower back rose off the bed. His boyfriend’s cheeks were parted, revealing the the delectable rosebud between them. Nico blew a breath across Will’s pucker and watched it twitch as Will moaned around his cock. He couldn’t help but thrust his member deeper into Will’s throat. His boyfriend rumbled happily underneath him.

Nico licked his lips then pressed them around Will’s entrance. He swirled his tongue all around that tight ring, feeling it loosen for his pleasure as he did. Feeling more adventurous, Nico ran his tongue along the top of Will’s pucker, making his boyfriend cry out in pleasure despite still sucking his cock. “You like that, don’t you, Will?” teased Nico, letting up on his teasing for a moment. “You want to be my bitch tonight?”

Will and Nico didn’t know where the dirty talk was coming from, but they both agreed that it was incredibly hot. Will nodded frantically, sucking in earnest to show that he was rather enthusiastic about it.

Nico groaned, the attention given to his cock was mind-blowing. He could barely keep it together. The feeling of riding the edge of orgasm for so long was both so maddeningly good and maddeningly frustrating, he didn’t want to think about it. He dove back in and stuck the tip of his tongue through Will’s hole.

Nico felt his cock pop out of Will’s mouth as Will cried out in ecstasy. “Keep sucking!” said Nico. Will didn’t have to be told twice. Nico felt the warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth around his cock almost immediately.

Nico kept stabbing his tongue into and out of Will’s hole, slicking it up and loosening it slightly for his own member.

When he was satisfied, he let go of Will’s legs, pulled his cock out of Will’s mouth, and in one fluid motion, flipped Will onto his stomach. “Hands and knees, Will,” said Nico.

Will nodded, all too eager to obey. Will arched his back, and spread his legs, presenting his hole, twitching and pulsing, itching to get fucked. Nico knelt behind Will and whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, “Tell me what you want, Will. Tell me what you want.”

“Nico, please,” Will begged. “Please stick your cock in me.” Will bucked his hips backward, grinding the crack of his ass up and down Nico’s hard cock. “I want you to fill me up with your cum.” Nico’s nostrils flared. He liked the idea of that. He wanted anyone that looked to know that Will was his.

“Make me yours, Nico,” begged Will. “Fuck me with your cock. Make me forget my own name.”

Nico didn’t need any further encouragement than that. Nico pulled his hips back, aligned his manhood with the waiting, eager entrance of his boyfriend, and slammed it home in a single motion. Will cried out in pleasure as Nico’s cock filled him up the way that no plastic dildo could. The head of Nico’s member grazed his prostate on the way in, and his own cock dribbled pre-cum onto the bed.

Nico didn’t wait for Will to adjust to his member. They both knew that Will could handle it. Nico pulled his cock out, up until the crown, then slammed it back in. Will cried out. His arms gave way and his upper body fell to the bed. Nico gripped his hips and started pounding away at the tight hole like there was no tomorrow.

Lost in their rutting, Nico and Will didn’t notice the passage of time as they tried to come to orgasm, but kept failing time and again. The pressure was almost unbearable. They were so absorbed in their fucking that they didn’t notice the cry raised outside.

The countdown had begun. Nico and Will weren’t interested in any of it. They just wanted to cum. Nico’s pace picked up. He could feel the orgasm building up. He could feel the cum roiling in his nuts, ready to spew. As the seconds ticked down to the new year, Nico slammed harder and harder into Will’s tight hole, until finally, with a guttural cry, they both came.

Nico pressed his hips into Will’s, burying his cock as far as it would go in his boyfriend while it spurted rope after rope of white, hot cum. He cried out Will’s name. Will cried out Nico’s name as he started unleashing his pent-up load onto the sheets. Their mutual orgasm was drowned out by the sound of the massive explosion that filled the night, shaking the very foundations of the Hades cabin.

Nico pulled his cum-slicked cock out of Will with a pop. He crawled on top of his boyfriend and planted a kiss on Will’s lips. “Happy new year, sunshine,” he said.

Groggily, Will smiled at him, and said “Happy new year too, death boy.”

As they descended from their orgasmic high, they realized what had just happened.

Not bothering to get dressed they raced out the door, naked and covered in sweat and cum, to witness the fiery remains of the barge across the sound, and the last sparkling remnants of the fireworks. “Looks like I’ve got a bet to collect,” said Nico with a smirk.

“Maybe tomorrow, death boy,” said Will, his hand around Nico’s already-hardening cock. “I say we have a little bit more fun to start the new year.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. There we are. I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet. <3\. It was meant for fun, so I didn't really get to proof-read it or check for canonical accuracy. :3.
> 
> I'd like to hear what you think! Leave comments and kudos if you liked the story! Also. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to drop by my tumblr at [Malkuthe Highwind](http://malkuthehighwind.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
